Preuve d'existence
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "Ils en avaient besoins de se faire mal, de se briser, de reprendre le contrôle du corps de l'autre. De se réhabituer, rattraper tous les baisers, toutes les morsures, toutes les griffures, tout ce qu'ils avaient manqués durant le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. " Akuroku


Longtemps. Oh oui, plus de deux ans avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre et pourtant Axel et Roxas n'avaient rien oublié. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis deux ans, et ils avaient du mal à y croire mais la preuve était là. Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées, ne pouvant pas se dé /Oh non Roxas n'avait jamais été très démonstratif ou débordant d'amour, mais en cet instant tout avait volé en éclats, le temps empli de douleur, l'attente, le manque, l'absence. Le blond était là, dans les bras de son aimé qu'il avait si longtemps attendus. Le rouquin avait posé une main sur la joue du plus petit, caressant ses pommettes de son pouce, sondant le regard océan tandis que Rox aussi le regardait intensément, plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude. Le baiser qui suivit était un peu désordonné, bâclé, mais sincèrement aucun des deux ne s'en soucié. C'était leur premier moment seul à seul, premier moment où Roxas pouvait se détendre et se laissait aller à tous ses sentiments.

Très vite, le besoin de plus se fit ressentir, les vêtements étaient enlevés à la hâte, déchirés, les baisers retrouvaient leur ardeur de jadis, se déchirant leurs lèvres, goûtant au liquide légèrement métallise de l'autre. Axel descendit dans son cou, plantant ses dents dans sa clavicule, dans sa mâchoire, laissant une multitude de morsures d'amour et de possession sur la peau si pâle, l'attrapant par les hanches avec toute sa force, broyant quelques côtes à son amant en le serrant. Le blondinet ne broncha pas à la douleur bien au contraire. Il se colla un peu plus à son amant, gémissant de pur plaisir. Seul Axel savait le faire se sentir si indescriptiblement et irrémédiablement vivant. Il ne pouvait se passer de cette si douce douleur contrastant avec celle insupportable qu'il avait enduré toutes ces années.

Alors que l'ex-numéro VIII perçait l'épiderme de sa clavicule, prélevant quelques gouttes de sang ici et là l'ancienne clé du destin le griffait dans son dos sans retenue, gémissant son prénom, le scandant telle une supplique, les yeux à demi clos. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues de porcelaine et ses lèvres légèrement rosées étaient à peine écartées, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, offrant un portrait encore plus désirable à Axel qui ne pouvait déjà rêver de mieux. Les deux étaient complètement en osmose, loin de tout, loin de la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée dans la grande maison de Sora et Riku, loin de cette douloureuse histoire de similis, loin de l'Organization, tout était terminé et désormais ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de l'avenir, ils étaient ensemble. Alors Roxas déchirait la peau d'Axel sous ses ongles, la rafale de flammes dansantes brûlait légèrement la peau sous ses doigts habiles, marquant d'une autre façon sa propriété. Ils en avaient besoin de se faire mal, de se briser, de reprendre le contrôle du corps de l'autre. De se réhabituer, rattraper tous les baisers, toutes les morsures, toutes les griffures, tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué durant le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. Et les pensées, la tristesse, les larmes, l'angoisse, la mort, et même leurs vêtements, tout cela était loin derrière, négligemment jeté dans un coin où l'on ne se soucierait plus d'eux. Roxas était toujours collé à celui qui le complétait, les plaies qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligé saignaient abondamment, se mélangeant. Les gouttes d'eau avaient été balayées par les petits baisers d'Axel, oubliées, et finalement alors que la préparation était plus que minime le porteur de la Keyblade colla son front à celui de l'homme en face de lui qui lui avait tant manqué et doucement un murmure désespéré franchi ses lèvres.

" - Putain .. Baise moi tout de suite.. Bordel, je t'en supplie... Donne moi une preuve.. Une preuve d'existence.."


End file.
